


Monster Dust is Delicious

by orphan_account



Series: RESET the File [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :3, JUST DONT BE MAD AT ME, LETS GET ON WITH THE REAL TAGS, SO, am i sponsering i am not sry, and cringey pile of garbage, and i just joined author's club, and no-hit genocide in sans' pov, as part of a school assignment, but still, cringey descriptions, enjoy, feel free to donate to goldie's place, happy halloweenee, how about fontcest, i got a b because it was a fanfiction, i got an F on my math test smh, i might have made up a few lines, i might make a fontcest story idk, i tried to make a first person narrative, iki-san, im bad at imitating chara, im dressing up as undyne for halloweenee, im not sponsering anything tho, im still in middle school so be nice to me, imma go ahaead and make another one that is actually interesting, is it possible to get kicked out with out even starting yet, is this like a diary or something, january will be depressing, jeez no one even reads this kind of stories, my ears are to big tbh, my friend thinks this is way too long, o>o, oh hELLO, our school is just hosting a donation, planning on making a pacifist story, please tell me if anything needs to be fixed, should i delete this, so may be on hiatus for a bit :3, sorrynotsorry, these tags are random honestly, too lazy to make other chapters, ue-sama, um, watch noragami, what am I saying, why are you reading this, why are you still reading this, yato-sama, yeah im definitely gonna send that to me ELA teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know what is happening. Someone urges me to kill, but I couldn't figure out who. I never knew what this world was, yet I managed to navigate it. I never knew who these people were, yet I predicted their actions perfectly. Was it eagerness to see someone, or was it lust for bloodshed? And what is the secret behind the reason why I do what I do? (why do i attempt to make the summary good when its actually shitty)





	1. Darkness absolutely everywhere, even the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME IM JUST A MIDDLE SCHOOLER AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS HORRIBLE AF PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AND

Who knew a talking flower can be so dangerous? 

Yes. That was indeed sarcasm (see how bad my humor is). Learned all about it from a skeleton. Well, can’t blame me, his lessons are terrible.

Now hold on a second. A skeleton? Surely I must mean by some kind of homeless person who somehow managed to survive starvation for fifteen weeks. Nope. I meant an actual skeleton.

Unrealistic, huh?

Look. I’ll just introduce myself, and then I’ll explain what the actual heck is going on here. My name is Frisk. That is all you need to know about me, for my gender is none of your business.

So what is up with this skeleton thing? You see… you know that place called Mt. Ebott? Probably not, because it is obviously a fake name. Anyway, if you haven’t known, there was this war between two races: Humans and Monsters.

Nope? Not accepting the fact that monsters do exist? Well they do…just…underground. You probably heard of stories before when you were just a tiny child that monsters lived in dark places, like caves or something. They described them as powerful, ferocious and flesh-eating. Their appearances are distorted, meant to give you nightmares for a whole month.

The monsters here are just like those so-called “monsters” from your cardboard toddler picture book. Unbelievable freaks here. And talk about ferocious. One of them likes anime. No joke. More about her later!

When the war ended with the Humans winning, they sealed the monsters underground with a magical spell. The only entrance to The Underground is a sinkhole on Mt. Ebott. And that is where I fell. Yep. And I should leave this story here.

In the middle of knowing that I was going to die, some kind of layer of the atmosphere not known by science slowed my fall down. Or maybe I have fallen into some kind of underground lake and somehow had not been splattered on impact. Whatever it was I have been unable to find out for I had passed out.

"It sounds like it came from over here... Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you... Are you okay? Here, get up... "

There was a child there. His voice was like an angel’s; innocent, soft. I wanted to just lay there and wait for him to take me into his arms, bring me to his home with his parents, drink some hot chocolate while sitting by the fireplace and live a beautiful life with an actual family who would love me.  
"... Frisk, huh? That's a nice name. My n a m e i s..."

"Hello Frisk. It is me, your best friend."

You know how when you first wake up, and you’re all relaxed and dreamy and the real day ahead of you hasn’t butted in yet? Well that’s what happened to me; I was lying on the ground, warm sun on my face, with the scent of a freshly-mowed lawn of grass. Grass odor? Bam. Reality hit me with the force of an AH-64 Apache gun.

I didn’t know if I was dead. If I was then it was probably from being squashed flat on some sharp rocks, or have drowned in a toxic river of underground water. I thought i was in heaven or something.

I was lying on what looked like a small bed of golden yellow flowers, with no sign of the boy. Just pure darkness. Well, with the exception of what appeared to be a corridor. And I did what any normal person could’ve done with a dark and creepy corridor seeming to be leading to possibly stronger darkness (if that was possible at all); I stood up and went to it. 

As I was walking toward it, I thought about that macabre voice inside my head. Your best friend… your best friend...your best friend… since when did i have a best friend? Was he that boy? What was his name? I tried to remember...to make out what part of his name had faded into that nightmarish voice that sounded almost like myself. As… Ash? Austin?

Sudden realization slingshotted toward me. It was meant to scare me. Oh, how scared i was. I was walking through some obfuscous passageway, thinking i was dead, having a sudden urge to kill something…

I arrived to a door. Not just a door. A huge door with some kind of symbol on it. Something like a pair of wings with a circle in between them, and three triangles, the center one upside-down, underneath it. And while not knowing what could possibly be on the other side of this strange door, guess what i did.

I opened it.

I somehow knew what I was doing.

And you cannot believe what i just saw.

A flower. With a face. A happy, smiling face. A face that seemed to be waiting long and is happy that someone had arrived.

The creature had six golden yellow petals, much like the ones i had been lying on before, his face cream ivory, his broad leaves and thick stem an unsurprisingly light grassy green.

Frisk, you said that this flower was dangerous! How could something so innocent can suddenly attain a sinister smile and try to kill you on the spot? Yeah. That’s what he wants me to think. Just keep on reading.

The small plant smiled brightly at me, and in an unnaturally deeply southern accent, greeted, “Howdy! I am FLOWEY! FLOWEY the flower!” This guy is unbelievable. He obviously didn’t have time to create a creative name for himself. “Golly.” he continued. “You must be so confused!” Very confused, alright. “Someone oughtta teach ya how things work around here. I guess little old me have to do.” Oh no way i am trusting this thing.

“Ready? Here we go!”

Everything around me turned pitch-black, and all i could see is this Flowey in front of me. Something red was glowing on my chest. A little red heart. On my chest. Glowing. 

Confusion.

“See that heart ? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being.” Great. What is he gonna do with my soul?  
“Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain lots of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” Love? Seriously? I cringed at the thought of how a castle he’d design would look like.

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?” No.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll share some with you!” Oh. No. I had a very bad feeling about this.

He winked at me, and five little spinning oval things sprouted out of nowhere. “Down here, LV is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’”. What is wrong with this thing?  
Friendliness Pellets? Sounds like some kind of drug to me.

I tried to back away, but some kind of wall stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to see four rectangles on the floor. I had this talent of reading upside down letters, and so I made out something like “FIGHT”, “ACT”, “ITEM”, and “MERCY”. Some part of me doubted that the mercy would do any good, and I had a good feeling about the FIGHT button, like some creature inside my chest roars gleefully every time i chance a glance at it.

“Are you ready?” Definitely. Not.  
“Move around! Get as many as you can!” He set them flying toward me. I dodged all five of them instinctively. 

He was still smiling, but his expression had a slight tinge of irritation.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, shall we?” He summoned the five pellets and sent them to me, unnaturally faster this time. I dodged them.

His brows were furrowed, his smile turned into a disgusted frown. “Is this a joke?” he complained. “Are you braindead? Run. Into. The. Bulle--Friendliness Pellets.” I ran from the bullets’ path.

Suddenly, his expression turned into a hideous grin. He had no pupils, he had very sharp teeth. “You know what is going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.”  
Bullets circled around me, with no gap for escape. “Die.” He giggled an unforgettable laugh. He sent them toward me, and then bullets were just centimeters away from me, when they all stopped abruptly. A fireball came out of thin air and smacked Flowey, sending him flying.


	2. I solve puzzles with a goat

Some kind of goat woman stepped into my field of vision. She wore a kindly expression on her gentle features, and a purple toga with that same symbol from that door on her chest. She had two small horns on top of her head, two...floppy things i am guessing her ears are, and had two small fangs. I just wanted to touch her white fur.

 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” Her voice had some kind of relation to that voice in my head that belonged to that boy… “ Ah, don’t be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.” she said in a convincingly soothing voice, but still. The ruins? This place definitely is not heaven. My best guess is that this monster-infested place is probably decaying at this second, and for someone to actually possibly want to take care of it, the ruins is probably better than the rest.

 

“I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.” Wait hold on a minute. So what she was saying is that more people had been here? Where are they then? Had she possibly killed them? 

 

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” What i learned in this place, never trust anyone. I just wanted to go home, probably go on some jetpack and fly out of this place. The problem is, one, I didn’t have a jetpack, and two, part of me wanted to follow her. And I did. What is wrong with me?

 

“Come!” and she walked to a door. She opened it for me. Inside, there was a room with bright purple brick lining the walls, and two lavender staircases leading to a white doorway. Yeah, this place is actually pretty neat. Between the stairs there was a patch of christmas-red leaves, and some kind of glowing yellow star in the center. I went up to it and touched it. 

 

A voice just like mines whispered somewhere by my ears “The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.” They were right; i felt determined about whatever i am going to face here.

 

We went up the stairs, and into the next room.  
“Welcome to your new home innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.”

 

A sign was on the wall near the door. I could make out something like ‘Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road.’. Hmm...

 

There were six buttons on the floor. Toriel stepped on the four that were not in the middle, and flicked a switch, which opened the door leading to the next room. Oh, i get it… the signs were like hints. “The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” Absolutely fabulous. I am terrible at puzzles. 

 

I walked on anyway without thinking. It was like someone is controlling me, or is it that eagerness to see this boy who is probably also a monster?

 

We were in a room with mini rivers and levers everywhere. There was a sign on the wall. I went up to it and read ‘Stay on the path.’ Another hint?

 

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.” Oh you know how I hate these ones. Out of all of the different puzzles that exist, why did we start with this kind?  
“Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.” When she stopped talking, i guess it was go time.

 

I went to each switch there. I didn’t feel like finding the real combination, so i just went for the ones that she actually labelled. The first switch, labelled with bright yellow chalk, read “Flip this switch. -Toriel”. I flipped it, bracing for that creepy laugh that i guess most monsters possess. But nothing came to me. 

 

I went to the second switch that was labelled, “Flip this switch too.”. I oh-so badly wanted to flip the one right next to it, the one that wasn’t pointed out in yellow. But my hand was already snaking up to pull that little lever down. The ground vibrated. I slowly turned around, expecting to see spikes in my face.   
“Splendid!” she exclaimed. “I am proud of you, little one. Let us move into the next room.”

 

Oh, i get it. False hospitality, and i expect to see some boss fight with her that would end up with me being killed by tripping and having my face crushed by a mousetrap.

 

But still, the sign said to stay on the path. The two switches that were labelled had paths leading to them, and the one that i was so eager to flip did not. As she left the room, I attempted to switch the wrong one. It didn’t even budge. Wow.

 

The following room was one that had a fighting dummy. I wonder what that would be used for.  
“As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation.” Oh, here we go. She’s probably gonna lend me some fancy object that would drag me into a pit of death or something.  
“However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.” I doubt other monsters speak English, or anything at all.   
“Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.”

 

I walked up to the dummy. Like when I encountered that Flowey, everything turned black except for the monster. But i had access to those four rectangles. I pressed the fight option subconsciously, though i was supposed to be aiming for the act one. I punched the dummy. Upon contact, a bar with a big red 26 above it went down, and the whole thing disintegrated into a fine pile of dust.

 

The black background faded away and i saw Toriel’s surprised face. Yeah i know, Tori, i am powerful so don’t think about fighting me.  
“Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting. They are for talking.” I wonder how many talking dummies are on sale in this place.  
“We do not want to hurt anybody, do we…?” Well, you do. She sighed. “Come now.”

 

We walked into the next room.

 

“There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you could solve it?” Okay…let us see…

 

The path is not straight, yet like a squiggle design. Maybe this was a hint. There was a sign on the other side of this room. On my way, my vision turned black again. 

 

I was face-to-face with some kind of frog-thing. “Ribbit” it croaked. I instinctively punched it with all my strength. He collapsed into a pile of fine dust, like that of the dummy. I guess when monsters die they turn to dust. Something appeared in my pocket. I felt it for a moment before pulling out what appeared to be twenty gold coins. How much money did this frog have? I felt both awarded and disgusted for having killed my first monster. Hip-Hip-Hooray.

 

Toriel had that same face again. But she did not say anything. I proceeded to read the sign. “The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.” So maybe the squiggly line path had something to do with the set of spikes that is right in front of me. I tried to step on one, but Toriel took my hand and instead walked onto the one right next to it. Right; if i had continued to go on that spike i would’ve been shish-kabbabed. We walked into each spike as displayed on the path before, as if they were just holograms.

 

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” She went into the next room, followed by me.   
Yeah, she so badly wanted to kill me on that one, but she probably wants to do it herself.

 

“You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you.” Here goes the fight scene. Get some of that Mission Impossible music going here.

 

“I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.” And blowtorch me in the process. Smart. “Forgive me for this.” And she ran into the very end of the room. 

 

I had no choice but to do as told. Here i was, walking into my death alone with no weapon but a stick i found in the bed of flowers back.

 

I walked. 

 

Maybe if i didn’t think about it, my death would be less painful.

 

I kept going.

 

I swear i could feel that even the walls are tense, bracing for whatever impact that goat creature would make. 

 

I arrived to a white marble column.

 

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry I, did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.” Oh! Who would’ve known?  
“Thank you for trusting me.” Yes, I know, you’re testing me to see how stupid i am for trusting a monster, of course. “However, there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence.” And you’re going to leave me in a room full of monsters like what happened with Hercules and the Hydra. Or there is an actual Hydra in here.  
“I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore by yourself.” Eh, i would rather go with her than stay there.   
“I have an idea. I will give you a cellphone.” Wait, so where exactly are the satellites?  
“If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good alright?” She walked out of the room. I looked at my cellphone. It looked more like a radio than what i was used to.

 

I felt like somebody was watching me… I turned around. I swear I saw a glint of Flowey’s golden petals, but nobody was there.

 

I wanted to get out of there. I needed to get out of there. Staying in one place is probably more dangerous than moving from place to place. But what if it was a trick? What if she knew i would walk out of the room, then send an army of Froggits to attack me?


	3. I hate frogs and puzzles

I walked through the door that exited that room. I was mental.

 

As soon as i stepped onto the first inch of the floor, my cell phone rang. It was Toriel. How in the name of Satan did she know i exited that corridor?  
“Hello. This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?” Nope. I definitely did not…  
“There are a few puzzles i have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?” Click.  
She’s convincing me to try to get myself killed, huh? 

 

There was a random Froggit right there. Another golden star was sitting on a patch of red leaves on one side of the room. I went straight toward it and shoved my hand into it. “Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination” said that voice again. I was determined to face that Froggit.

 

But there was a doorway right next to it. I wanted to see what was in there. I walked through it, carefully avoiding that frog. 

 

There was a bowl of candy sitting on a small marble podium surrounded by a circle of red leaves. “Please Take One” a sign on it read. I took a piece of candy. Maybe this candy was helpful. I took more candy. How disgusting. I took another piece (I felt like the scum of the earth) I tried to take another, but i was taking too much too fast. The bowl fell to the floor. 

 

I exited that room, feeling guilty. Right, the frog.

 

As i slowly made my way to it, he croaked, “Ribbit, Ribbit.” I somehow knew what that meant, “Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT them until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please, use some MERCY, human”. Those exact words. I didn’t know i speak frog.

 

Eh.

 

I walked away without thanking it.

 

As I was walking, another Froggit hopped by. I instantly punched it, no way i was sparing any of these filthy monsters. A bar went a little bit down over his head, a red 15 flashing on top before disappearing. This time, instead of dying, a white frog hopped at me. I dodged it like it was nothing. It was awfully slow, anyway. 

 

He didn’t seem to want to fight anymore. Good. I kicked it in the face. 16 down and dead. 2 more gold coins appeared in my pocket. Ye.

 

I moved on.

 

There was nothing in the following room. Nothing. Just six tiles on the floor. Nothing suspicious at all.

 

I tested a tile, placing my foot carefully over it. Nothing happened, so I slowly applied pressure to the tile. It gave, like I predicted, and even having my other foot stably on the floor I still toppled into a pit with it. There were two doorway. I knew I came from the door behind me, so I decided to use the one from across the room.

 

It lead to the other side.

 

In the next room, there appeared to be a rock waiting to be pushed into a stone pressure plate. A sign on the wall read, ‘Three out of four grey rocks recommend you to push them.’ Three out of four? What does that even mean?

 

Whatever.

 

I kicked at the rock until it was pushed onto the pressure plate. The ground vibrated, the spikes having disappeared.

 

I went on.

 

The next puzzle was an absolute nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what happened i somehow made it really short and sorry if my writing is veryveryveryvery shitty i wrote this at two in the morning and im posting this during author's club in school im veryveryveryvery sorry im worse than those stories where good writers make cringey stories as a joke oh god oh god oh god oh god

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> it was bad. 
> 
> welp...........
> 
> I'm going to grillby's...
> 
> happy halloweenie everyonie  
> I might update chapters once every one or two weeks. be patient if you wanna


End file.
